What We Want
by white willows
Summary: Twins are now 17 years old. At the end of the summer, the twins returned home but couldn't adjust to their lives they had had before their summer in Oregon. There parents sent them off to a boarding school in California but soon realized they only belong in one place. They return to Gravity falls for good. Pacifica's up to something and who's the new girl?
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa what's that?" Dipper whispered to himself, zooming in with him video camera. "It looks like a..." he trailed zooming in further. When the picture cleared he sighed closing the screen in. "...squirrel."

Dipper kicked the rocks in his pathway as he walked through the wood. "This place is crawling with the super natural..." he sighed. He plopped down next to a tree and pulled a book out of his vest. It was made of scratchy pages bound in a torn red cover. The front was blank, as was the back. On the first page was written the title "Mysteries of the six fingered hand," in pencil. "...I just have to find it."

He flipped through the pages of drawings and notes till he found a blank page. He placed a pencil that had sat on his ear, to the page. He wrote:

"We've been back in Gravity Falls, Oregon for 3 Days and I have yet to see a single thing out of the ordinary. I think if I..." he tapped the pencil on the page. "I think if I..." He closed the book slowly, returning it to his vest pocket and placing the pencil behind his ear. "Good to be back." he mumbled standing up. He knocked on the tree he had been leaning on. It didn't feel or sound different than any other tree. "Just checking."

Mabel sat on her bed flipping through a biology book. "cycled cell?" She said to herself in condition. She closed the book with a thud deciding to wait till Dipper could help her. Mabel was starting to regret the deal she had made with her teachers the week before.  
She rolled on her back looking up at the ceiling. She saw her old posters of rainbows and sparkles. "I wonder why Stan never took those down..." She said to her self tired. She heard steps outside the attic room. The door creaked open and Dipper walked in disappointed. "What's eatin you?" Mabel asked sitting upright on her bed.  
"Still nothing..." he sighed. "Maybe you want to go with me to-"  
"Nope... Hey what's cycled cell?"  
Dipper sighed laying back on his bed. "Its weird right?"  
"What? Cycled cell?"  
"No I mean how much this town hasn't changed. I mean even Soos and Grunkel Stan look the same.  
"I guess...are you bummed?" Mabel asked pulling down the old posters, glitter flying as she did so. Dipper sat up. "That the town hasn't changed?"  
"No," Mabel corrected, "I ment about Wendy being away at collage."  
"Nah I never had a chance with her..." Mabel gave Dipper a look that said 'but?'  
"Okay I'm a little bummed. I'm 17 I could totally have a chance now!" He said disappointed. "What about you? Going to try your 'epic summer romance'?"  
Mabel climed off her bed, brushed off her jeans and blue tank-top of any stray glitter and headed toward the door. "Uh I don't think so...just gunna keep my head in the books." She laughed and opened the door. "I'm gunna see if I can barrow the car, I wanna go into town for a little. Want to come?"  
"Sure why not?" He replied. He grabbed his video camera, checking the battery, and headed down stairs with his sister. "By the way its sickled cell not cycled cell."  
"See this is why I need u around when I'm studying."

Bleep Bleep "Hello? ...yea...Uhg I'm going to the square today...whatever." The phone flipped shut with a click. A girl about the age of 17 sat in the mirror fixing her mascara. Her blonde hair cascaded over her purple dress. "Finally its getting warm outside!" She said excited pulling a thin coat off that she had tried on. She admired herself in the mirror a minute longer before slipping sandals on her winter tanned feet.

Bleep Bleep, 'They're back -G' said a text. With a sigh she typed back 'whatever'  
as a simple reply. She giggled to herself a little, still admiring herself. She wore a purple sleeveless dress that reached a little above her knees. A black belt fasend around her upper stomach and black sandels. He blonde hair falling a few inches short of the hem of her dress.

She hopped into a shiny black car with a lisence that said "CUTIE" and drove off toward the town square. Pacifica Northwest was still rich and still popular and definatly still in love with herself. But after Dipper told her that her great grandfather, Nathanial Northwest, wasn't the town founder, she wasn't the same. At first she would act out, shut out her friends, and at one point, refuse to eat. On her 14 birthday she had a fight with her parents and ran out into the woods in the dark. Terrified she ended up curling up in the leafs waiting for daylight when she heard someone coming.

"Hello Pacifica..." said a voice from far off. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I just want to make you happy, make everything better."  
"How?"  
"What about revenge?"

Pacifica was confused. She wanted revenge for sure, on Dipper and Mabel for ruining her life. Though she didn't lose much, she lost pride and she lost sight of who she was. Dipper had to pay for taking that away from her.

"I want to help you get revenge on the pines family."  
"Who are you?" A large shadow cast over Pacifica, she cringed. And a little man with tall white hair stepped out of the shadows. "Gideon? I thought you were in jail?"  
Little old him wore an orange jump suit and an evil grin. "I was..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mabel I think I was wrong. I think this town has gotten worse since we've been gone."

Mabel shrugged off her brothers comment, pulling into a parking lot near the edge of the town square. "I'm just glad to be back...home didn't feel like...home anymore. You know?"

"Yea," Dipper replied genuinely, "I know what you mean." The two sat in silence for a while more before Dipper saw an empty spot in the lot. "Oh right there!" He shouted pointing the space. Mabel turned the wheel but quickly slammed on the breaks when a shiny black car whipped in front of them, taking there spot.

Mabel gripped the wheel angry. "Hey Mabel its alright we'll just find anoth-"

Dipper was cut off when Mabel yanked the door open storming over to the black car parked in her spot. "Hey what's the big idea ass hole!" She shouted slamming a hand down on the trunk of the car.

A girl slithered out of the driver seat like a snake, a smug smile across her face. "Mabel how nice to see you again." Pacifica seethed. She leaned on the door of the driver side. Mabel stood there, palm on car, the angry expression stale on her face.

"You look shocked Hun. What? Didn't think you'd see me?" She giggled. "Where's Dippy?" Mabel's mind was in lock, but she recovered quickly, swallowing her anger.

By this time Dipper had climbed out of the rust red car and stood on the far side, holding his video camera toward the encounter. "Hey Dip, you grew up. Did you miss me?" Dipper closed his camera with a sigh. "Nope...I see you haven't changed."

Pacifica placed a hand to her chest giving the impression she was hurt. "You'd be surprised how different I am." Dipper looked her up and down. "Really?" He laughed spitefully, "I don't see it."

Pacifica kept a smile as she leaned on the drivers side of the Pines car. "Well I see you've done a whole lot of changing. And Mabel, she's...how do I put it...manly?"

"Mabel grew up Pacifica, that's something you obviously haven't done alot of."

"Mhmm, im sure she's really grown up." Pacifica stood up strait and confident. "See you around Dip," She said turning away from the car. "And be sure you don't leave a print on my car please Hun." She said to Mabel as she strutted off. Dipper watched in disgust, the clicking of her heels ringing in his ears. "Come on Mabel lets get outs here." He said climbing into the car. "I really hate her..."

"She didn't make it hard, that's for sure." Mabel replied simply.

"Maybe I should drive...?" Dipper asked carefully, He knew better than to mess with Mabel when she was mad. She hadn't always been this way but as she got older she grew bitter. When she was mad she was different. She was evil, and it scared Dipper sometimes.

"Take a deep breath. Don't let Pacifica get to you.' He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know but she just so... Ahhh!" She yelled in frustration slamming her hands down on the wheel.

A horn honked from behind them telling them to get out of the way. Mabel went to get out of the car when Dipper grabbed her arm. As scared of her as he was when she was mad, he knew he had to be the voice of reason before she got herself into trouble. Reluctantly Mabel stalked around the car climbing into the passenger as Dipper moved into the Driver's seat.

He turned the key and the car roared to life. he placed the car in drive and proceeded forward. Looking over at Mabel he saw her hand hanging out the window hoping she wasn't flipping off the person behind them. eventually her found a parking space and pulled in.

"Okay lets go..." He said shutting the creaky door. Mabel got out of the car to slamming the door as she did so. The two walked around town pointing out things that had changed but more so often pointed to things that were exactly the same.

Mabel laughed at Dipper for video taping random strangers. " You just watch, one of these days, soon, I'm going to get something legitimated. Its out there Mabel, we've both seen it. Heck we both LIVED it!" Mabel's playful smile fell into a flat expression Dipper knew so well. "Dipper that stuff wasn't-"

"Mabel..." Dipper cut in. "...I don't know what you saw, what you did, or even what he said but just because you want to act like everything didn't happen...it did and your kidding yourself if you think you can just forget all that."

"No Dipper," She reputed defensively, " Your kidding yourself. Video taping everyone's every move, writing down a whole lot of nothing in a book that's all in tribute to some guy that doesn't exist!" She began to shout. "You have all these conspiracies and fairy tales that are based on a book you found in the wood! The WOODS Dipper. it was fun when we were kids but your 17 years old. It's time to GROW UP!"

Dipper blinked, then again. He didn't know what to say, he had pushed her over the edge. "Well...?" She asked with a bone cracking attitude. He blinked again. She scoffed storming off. Dipper thought about going after her but thought he would only make it worse. He walked to the statue of the not so legendary Nathanial Northwest, and plopped down on a step.

"Your 17 years old. It's time to GROW UP!" She heard as he replayed the moment on his video camera. "Oh god what now?" he asked defeated.

Then something got his attention. It was the clicking of heals coming his way. "Not now..." he said his head at his heads rubbing the back of his neck. The clicking stopped suddenly and he looked up from his self loathing pout to see a blonde girl looking down at him. "What's wrong Dip? Get trampled by the wildebeest."

Dippers face flushed with anger as he stood to face this witch. He stood a step up from her and a regular 4 inches at least, making him tower over her. Pacifica looked up at him un-intimidated or amused. "You really haven't changed much have you Dipper."

**"What is his deal? He's such a little kid!" Mabel mumbled angrily to her self as she walked out of town toward the waterfalls. She didn't want to go to the Shack, she didn't want to see people anymore, she wanted to be alone.**

**When she reached the waterfalls she watched as the water fell into the pool below. Mabel sat in the sand near the dock with her arms on her knees. "Why can't he just grow up." she whispered.**

"Because he believes all that stuff is real." Mabel looked up fast looking all around. "Who was that?"

"It's been a while but surly you remember me?" The voice asked with a deep giggle. "How can I remember you? I can't even see you." the voice laughed and Mabel realized it was coming from just behind a tree by the sand. "You are defiantly different than all the others..." the voice continued. Mabel crept closer to the tree ready to pounce. She turned around the tree to see nothing. "Where are you?"  
"I'm right here." It said from behind her. She spun around so fast she slammed into the man that stood directly behind her. Her first thought of him was that he was handsome, her second wasn't as simple. "How did you do that?" she asked stepping back so her face wasn't plastered to his chest.  
The man smiled. He wore yellow, alot of it, and he looked nice. In a suit and tie toped off with a black pipe hate. An eye patch ran across his face covering his right eye and his loose blonde hair fell around his face framing his elegant features. Features that included a medium rounded nose, thin eyebrows, and gentle but bright eyes.  
"Do I know you?" She asked stepping further away from him. She didn't want to be around people, strangers included. Confusion washed over his confident expression but he recovered quickly. "It has been a while..." he said stepping around her. The way he spoke reminded her of a the evil villain in a super hero movie.  
"How do you know Dipper?" She asked remembering his first remark. "Pine tree hasn't changed much has he...still a child you could say. Obsessed with the past."  
A chill ran down Mabel's spin. She registered that the man wasn't much taller that her, 5'11", 6' tops. He didn't look all that strong either. She felt that in fight or flight she stood a chance standing 5'8" and women's kick box champion back in California.  
"Who are you?"  
"Bill," he said simply. "Mabel...well I guess ill see you around Bill..." She said creeping back into the woods before turning and walking back toward town.  
Bill stood there for a minute thinking how that didn't go as planned. He walked over to where she had sat and saw something etched in the sand. He knelt down to see a triangle and a dot inside drawn by Mabel's finger moments before. "She does remember me..."


	3. Chapter 3

When Mabel made her way toward town she thought about her encounter. "Bill.." she whispered as if the name had some un attached meaning to her. She didn't bother looking for Dipper, she figured he would have driven home by now, and instead continued through town and toward the shack.

As she walked she began to feel as if something inside her head was pushing to get out, hard. At first it was small but quickly grew until Mabel had to stop. She wanted to scream out in pain but knew the sound would only make it worse. Her surroundings started to sway, the air became stiff, soon her legs could not carry the weight of the pain and she collapsed.

_"Really? This one? You have millions and millions of dimensions of girls to fall in love with and you choose this one?!" He cackled. "And this form... tell me, did you feel it was off putting being a triangle floating next to a girl you loved? or did you simply grow tired of the shape?"_

_"Mabel, Bill is nothing but trouble. You hear me?" Dipper said pushing her behind him. Rev-Mabel watched entertained. "Haha Bill, you really made a good choice protecting this dimension." she laughed, "They're real important to the-"_

_"Shut Up!" he shouted yanking her up from where she sat and rushing her through the air till they where face to face. "I have no plans on letting these kids know the importance of their future !" He whispered angrily. She only laughed as if it was all a big joke._

_"Our future?" Dipper stepped closer to Bill questionably. "What's in our future? What was she talking about?"_

_"We're on the same side right?" Mabel whispered into his ear. A smile grew on Bills face as he pulled himself from her embrace. "Always.." _

"Mabel's going to be okay she's just stressed and tired. Life hasn't really been easy for either of us." Dipper spoke calmly into a phone. "Yea she's right here...she's okay just sleeping...no Mom she needs to sleep...Bye love you."

Mabel sat up looking around. "Hey Dip..." She said yawn. "Hey how feeling?" Mabel shrugged tired. "My head hurts." She looked around to see she and her brother were back in the attic of the Mystery Shack. "Next time you decide to walk home, make it the whole way k?"

"Did Mom call?" She asked ignoring his dig. "Uh, yea she wanted to talk to you but I told her no...is that okay?" Mabel gave another tired shrug and feel back on the bed. "He Dip, do you know a guy named Bill?" Dipper seized up, that had caught him so off guard he almost stumbling over to Mabel. "What?"

Mabel sensed him uneasiness but pressed on. "I went to the waterfalls today and there was this guy, he said he knew you and that his named was Bill."

"W-What did he l-look like?" He stuttered. Mabel seemed to have no memories of what happened when they where kids in this very room. Dipper was trending thin ice. "He was a little taller than me, spoke like a super villain, and wore a tux. The tux was yellow by the way...way to much yellow. Oh and he had an eye patch."

Dippers muscles tensed and his jaw nearly dropped. "Well? do you know him?"

All Dipper could do was nodded.

"This opportunity is better than we could imagine." Seethed the conniving white hair boy in his thick southern accent. He paced back and forth, tapping his chin with his chubby fingers. A blonde girl stood nervous to the side, watching him.

"Revenge will be ours..." He turned to her, the gears turning in his head. The moon light sparkled off his white hair and his features seemed to innocent but Pacifica knew the evil behind his eyes. She looked around, checking for anyone that might have wondered in ear shot of them. They stood on the dock by the waterfall that shined almost as bright as Gideon's tall hair in the moon light. "You have to befriend Mabel..."

"I have to what? No way." She said with a strict attitude. "Did I ask? It must be done!" He said in a whispered shout. "If you want them to suffer we need to know how."

"Mabel doesn't want anything to do with me, and honestly id rather suffer a paper cut to the eyeball than spend a day with her." Gideon's expression tensed and he looked as if he were going to explode. Than a sudden wave of relief washed over him and his expression softened. "Okay," he started with a smile, "forget it. I'm prepared to take on a new coarse of action."

"No wait!" Pacifica cut in. It was odd, Pacifica felt superior to everyone but around Gideon she was nervous and almost scared. She wanted something that only Gideon could give her...she wanted the pines to pay for flipping her world upside- down.

But Pacifica was smart. Not that she lets people know, but she is clever, cunning, observational. Pacifica knows that Gravity Fall isn't normal, and she loves it. She loves knowing that everyone around here is oblivious to what Is happening around them. But Gideon was handing her an opportunity knowing this about her. Knowing she isn't all she seems and is more capable that she lets on.

"You will do this because I know you can, and you will because I know you want this." He said reading her mind. The short man stomped away leaving Pacifica in the dark of the night. The sun was going to come up in less than an hour so Pacifica decided to go strait to work. She got in her car and drove toward the Mystery Shack. When she drew near the Shack she slowed to a stop and parked the car looking at the clock. It was now 6:25 and she knew the sun would be coming up any minuet.

She reached into her back seat, under the cousin pulling out a tattered black bounded book and a pen she kept hidden there. She shuffled through the pages until she found an empty page and started writing :

Step 1: Mabel

"Dipper did you hear that?" Dipper sat up rubbing his eyes tired. "What? Mabel its like 7 o'clock... go back to sleep." She climbed out of bed and reached around the end of Dippers bed grabbing a golf club that still lay there from when they played homemade mini golf.

"Where are you going?" Dipper asked annoyed by being woken up. "I think someone's outside..."

"So?"

"Shh..." She hushed him opening the attic door. "I'm gunna check it out." She said stepping softly out of the room. Dipper climbed out of bed with a noticeable lack of grace. Nearly fumbling to the floor he grabbed his tattered blue and white hat and slipped on his shoes.

"Mabel wait..." He yelled in a whisper grabbing his video camera and running down the stairs. Mabel was almost to the door and reached for the handle lifting the club over her shoulder. Dipper stood on the stairs behind the railing recording when she swung the door open.

"Pacifica?" Mabel asked confused dropping the club to her side. Pacifica had had her hand up in a fist ready to knock when Mabel opened the door. She dropped her hand to her hip and but a smile on her face. "Hey...can I come in?"

"No." Mabel said flatly and slamming the door. "Lets go back to bed." She said to dipper climbing back up the stairs. She didn't wait for Dipper and continued up and into the attic. Dipper still stood on the steps behind the railing. He stepped down, switching off his camera and pulling open the door and peaking out slowly. Pacifica stood leaning on a wooden pillar toward the end of the porch.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a slight attitude. She whipped around to see his standing in the door way confused. "I..um...I need to talk to Mabel." She said thinking. Dipper was confused but not only because she was the last person he expected to see here at anytime of the day. The other thing that confused him was she seemed nervous. "Are you okay?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't but your on the porch of girl who literally hates your guts at 7 in the morning."

"So..."

"So its my porch to...what's your deal? You and Mabel are like mortal enemy what could you possibly need to talk to her about? Are you planning something? If you hurt Mabel so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?" She cut in. "Tell your uncle on me?" Whatever gave Dipper the impression that Pacifica was nervous was long gone.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

Dipper and Pacifica sat on the porch of the mystery shack swinging their legs awkwardly. At least Dipper felt awkward. Why was Pacifica here?

"How do I start?" She asked looking forward, well not as much forward as much as not at Dipper. 'How about you start with what you wanted with Mabel."

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For everything...I though we could be...friends." Dipper let a small laugh slip his lips at this. Pacifica whipped her head around looking at him first with an icy stair but it faded and she looked down sad. "I know it sounds silly because she hates me but I don't want to hate her..." She rubbed her arm. She wore a light blue V-neck fitted tee-shirt, jeans , a thin long white sweater that split open and fell to her sides. Also a knitted hat of similar color to her tee-shirt.

"Silly? Pacifica that's...delusional."

"Whatever-" she snapped. "What brought you to this...epiphany?" He asked searching for the right word to use. Pacifica's mind flashed back to Gideon demanding her to befriend the Pines, get in their head, find a way to hurt them.

"Uhhh I don't know what I was thinking...everyone hates me!" She moaned flopping her head into her hands. Dipper didn't know what to do. Should he comfort her? Should he leave? He decided to do the right thing and scooted close enough to her so he could put his arm around her.

"Umm...no..uhg ...it's okay..." He said patting her far shoulder awkwardly. "No one hates you."

"Oh come one, yes they do...Mabel and everyone...even you do. And you know what I don't blame you." She cried into her palms. "I don't hate you..." He confessed, "I just ...don't like the way to treat...er -treated Mabel."

"You don't hate me?" She asked looking up with puffy cheeks and sad watery eyes.

"No..." He replied more confidently. There was only a few inches between them and Pacifica got an idea. She had to move fast knowing an opportunity like this wasn't likely to come again. She had made up her mind and took action...leaning forward, she kissed him.

Dippers let out a small shriek with wide eyes. His eyes slowly fell closed melting into the kiss.

She pulled away quickly fumbling and nearly fell hopping off the porch to her feet. "I'm s-sorry I...I um..I have to go!"

"Yea umm...okay" Dipper answered in a daze. Pacifica turned a ran away from the shack. When she reached her car she jumped in and pulled out her little book and pen. A big grin slither across her face as she crossed out "Step one: Mabel" and under it she wrote the name "Dipper."

She grinned widely admiring her genius. "This is to easy."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ I'm going to be doing A LOT of updating in the next couple days but feel free to read at your own pace. My Mock Trial team is going to states next week and this is how I relieve stress. I'm spoiling you for now but don't count on such perfuse updating in the future XP.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, if you haven't read the Prequel "De-Cipher" than some parts of my story might seem a little fuzzy. Thanks for all the reviews (_PandaFatty_ especially )**

**I always appreciate feedback ****J**

**Okay sorry Emilie's talking to much! To the story!**

"Where's Dipper?" Mabel asked Stan as she stepped into the living room. "He never came back to bed this morning."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pacifica came over this morning." She said as if she didn't believe it happened. Stan turned to his TV show and a wide childish grin appeared on his face as two librarian ladies slapped each other with books. Mabel turned to the front door, pulling it open and stepping outside.

"Dipper? What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know..." He replied staring off in space.

"Hey...Hello earth to Dip, what's your deal?" Dipper turned his head to face Mabel slowly. His mind ran a thousand miles a minute assessing every encounter he had ever had with Pacifica. Calculating possible misinterpretations. The vicissitudes were so ludicrous, being with Pacifica never even crossed his mind.

He attempted to play out how to tell Mabel what had happened. Should he? Maybe it was just something that...happened. What was he thinking? This is Pacifica Northwest she would never want to settle for a looser like Dipper Pines.

"Any way, what happened to you? You didn't let Pacifica in did you?"

"No..." He said avoiding the truth. "What was that anyway? She's such bull."

"She's alright..." He said hoping Mabel's reaction wasn't as bad as he imagined. "Alright? She's alright? What does that even mean Dipper?"

Nope, she took it worse than he imagined. "I just mean maybe she's not all that bad after all."

"How could you say that? She's a total- a total-..."

"Don't Mabel. How old are you again?"

"17, same as you smart ass."

"Well your acting like you 10. This whole rivalry thing was whatever when we were kids but come on Mabel...when are you going to grow up?"

Mabel's jaw dropped. Dipper never talked to her like this, what was his deal?

"Who are you and where the hell is my brother because your certainly not him." She yelled. Dipper was getting mad. Mabel was being so irrational, this was blowing way out of proportion. "Whatever Mabel sorry I said anything…"

"Just shut up. You know what! I'll just go play or something like 'CHILDREN' do." She said with air quotes.

* * *

"That wasn't the plan..." Gideon said pacing. "I know but me and Mabel friends? That had to be a joke. I knocked on her door and she slammed it in my face."

"And how do you know dipper will be any easier?"

"He kissed me back. Guys are easy." Gideon stopped pacing, tapping his stubby finger to his chin. "This could work..." He started. "But you have to stop going against the plan. You have to play this right...he has to fall in love with you."

"That won't be hard." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "This isn't some joke, you hear me? You have to want you more than anything, he has to pick you over Mabel." He said placing the pieces together in his head. Pacifica was already thinking how she was going to orchestrate their next encounter.

"If you mess this up you'll regret it!" Gideon shouted shoving his chubby finger in her face. She pushed his hand down, standing tall with confidence. "I'm not worried and it's not like you've done much."

"Don't test me, I can destroy you!" He shouted getting angry. "Yea alright..." She said her voice cracking. She turned and ran away from the docks. She walked through town until she found herself sitting on the steps in front of the statue of her great grandpa Nathanial Northwest. She sighed leaning on her arm on her knee.

"Pacifica? What are you doing here alone?" Two girls asked stepping closer to her. One had long brown hair and fading pink eye shadow. She wore a short pink sun dress and sunglasses over her bright blue eyes. The other girl had dark skin and a sour pucker to her lips. She wore a white tank top and tight dark jeans. Pacifica realized she had no reason to be sitting here looking lost.

"What are you girls doing here?" She asked standing tall, asserting her dominance over them. "We were like going to go shopping and were wondering if you wanted to come?" she asked picking at her newly manicured nails.

Pacifica's answer was to step in front of the them strutting the lead. The brunette told Pacifica a story that made her giggle. She really was different with everyone.

* * *

Dipper sat leaning against a tree going through his videos. "Really? Nothing?" He said to himself disappointed. "What the?" He asked himself as he came to a picture on Pacifica. He remembered taking the second long video and then shutting it off before opening the door again that morning. He went to delete it and a pop up asked if he wanted to the 15 minute video. "15 minutes?" He pushed play.

'Mabel pulled the door open holding a golf club up on her shoulder.' he fast-forwarded it to see he had set it down next to him when he sat next to her. He must have closed it but didn't turn it off.

'He scooted closer to her putting his arm around her. They talked but the camera couldn't hear. Then she kissed him'

He paused it looking at the screen. "That's weird right?" He asked himself. "What's weird?" Dipper shot a look up to see a man leaning on tree near him. He wore a tux of yellow and his blonde hair fell over his black eye patch. He looked odd but Dipper knew exactly who he was.

"Bill?! What do you want?"

"Haha Pine Tree, glad to see you remember me. It's been to long really."

"Remember you? How could I forgot." He scoffed. His brain quickly shifted in a new direction. "Is this time?"

"Time?" Bill laughed.

"Yea like remember you told me that one day we would understand how you helped us and that we would be important to you in the future."

"Quite a memory you've got Pine Tree. I thought I'd have to brief you. Can't say the same for Shooting Star though, she didn't even remember me after I told her my name."

Dipper sighed. "Then I guess it work." Bill watched Dipper with interest. Dipper realized and explained. "After you left Mabel acted different. She rarely talked about anything else but you and theories she had about you . My parents thought it was a faze but when she turned 15 and her interest turned to obsession and attraction they took her to a doctor. They gave her pills but they didn't have 'effective results'." Dipper expressed with air quotes. "She spent a couple months in a hospital, her stay there was the only time I had ever gotten a migraine." He complained. "When she came home she wasn't the same. She didn't remember anything, she wouldn't have anything to do with the super natural, she developed a scaring temper…she just wasn't…Mabel."

Bill watched as he told the story. "But you knew all that didn't you." Bill smiled. "My real interest is Shooting Star…but you knew that didn't you."

"Not this again! Bill If you take her!"

"Dipper right?" Came a sweet voice from behind. Dipper whipped around to see a girl standing by a tree. She wore a orange pink sun dress and sunglasses on her head pushing back her straight smooth brown hair that fell to her lower thigh. Dipper turned to see Bill wasn't where he once stood, typical. He shook off the encounter and focused on the freckled brunette.

"Yea that's right...and your?"

"Oh I'm Shella..." She said stepping closer to him extending an arm. He shook it asking "What are you doing way out here Shella?"

"Well it's kind of embarrassing but I'm lost." She said shyly. Dipper thought she was cute, the word innocent came to mind. "What about you Dipper? Why are you way out here?"

"Just getting away I guess." Was his simple answer. "Well a better question would be do you know which way is town?" She asked with a giggle. "Yea.." He laughed "come here I'll walk you." He said stepping in front of her and extending his arm. She took it and walk with him through the trees.

* * *

"I'm going out, Soos is in the shop...check on him soon wont yea honey?" Stan called stepping out the front door. "Yea okay." Mabel called back slouched in the cushy old chair in front of the tv.

Just as soon as it slammed shut there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She called. There was another knock at the door. Mabel peeled herself from the couch slumping over to the front door.

"Hello?" She asked opening the door. "Hello Shooting Star..." Bill said with a smile, leaning on the door frame. "I think you have the wrong place." She said closing the door. Bill stopped the door with his foot. "Don't tell me you forgot me twice?"

"Oh yea I do remember you..." Mabel said thinking. "You that guy from the other day at the docks. Your Dippers friend huh?"

"Uhh..." Bill though about what to say. "Yes, is he here?" He asked knowing the answer. "No he's out."

"Mind if I wait here for him?" He asked still leaning on the door frame. "Ummm..." Mabel bit her lip thinking. He doesn't look like a super bad guy. Maybe a little creepy sometimes but he's kind of cute, she thought. "Sure why not." She said opening the door for him to step through.

"Thanks." he said passing her. "So how you liking being back at gravity falls?"

"It's alright...Dips been being more of child since we've got back. But you probably know that. ..So what's your story?"

"My story?"

"Yea... like what's your deal?"

Bill grinned. "Oh Shooting Star you make it too hard to act." Mabel's face expressed her confusion. "Act? Why do you keep calling me Shooting Star?" Bill just laughed. Mabel was getting creeped out. "I think you should leave." She said stepping to open the door.

"Calm down..." He stepped closer smiling wider. "we're on the same side."

Mabel's eyes grew wide. "Who are you?" Bill let a grin slip across his face. "I knew you remembered me."

"But you never happened! You were all a dream." Mabel stumbled up the stairs running to the attic and to a small trunk near her bed. Bill followed behind at a distance. Mabel pulled out a small stack of spiral and composition note books.

She flipped through them each page covered with drawings, some sketches, some detailed art, all of them triangle that took her to a mysterious world exactly opposite to hers. Also notes and notes of him, 'he's a dream demon' , ' He has a human form' , 'What he wears' , 'His powers' etc.

"Wow Shooting Star, you really do your homework."

"People called me a nutcase!" She shouted rummaging through he papers. "They said I was obsessed! I just wanted to see you again. I had so many questions. I tried summoning you, everything. I would dream about you when I was sleeping, day dream about you during class." Her shout faded into a constant mumble.

Bill grabbed her hand, stopping her from flipping through the pages anymore. "Hey I'm here…okay."

"Your different, you would laugh if I acted like this..." She said stepping back. "I admit it's amusing but your over the deep end." He confessed.

Mabel stared into his bright yellow eye. She would have stared into both but he wore the now familiar black eye patch. She stepped forward not looking away. Bill stared back trying to read her thoughts.

Mabel stepped closer- kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

People walked busily through the streets of Gravity Falls. Occasionally a head or two would turn in the direction of a loud laugh or flirtatious squeal ,always coming from one place. On a park bench Dipper sat with a wide smile, next to him sat a long haired brunette in a short orange-pink dress. 'next to' was a relative term, Shella sat with her legs pouring over Dippers lap. The two shared stories and jokes laughed with nearly every word said.

"Tell me 'Dipping Sauce'," Shella giggled mocking him, "Why do I always see you with that video camera? Are you some kind of film major?" Dipper thought a moment. "You didn't hear?" He asked acting shocked. Shella shook her head smiling. "There's a lot about this town that sort of..." Dipper looked around pretending to see if anyone was watching. He leaned in closer to whisper. "off… I'm trying to catch something supernatural in action."

Shella than let a sense of serious wash over her face. "I have to ask something very important." She said leaning closer. "Have you seen any gnomes?" She asked letting a smile crack her false seriousness.

Dipper thought a moment before answering. "In all honesty," he pressed. "Do you believe in gnomes?" Shella giggled a little thinking. "Umm yea..." she said finally . "I know it sounds crazy but I like to believe there's more to life than we can conceive you know?"

Dipper was in awe. Who was this girl, and better question was how was she so perfect. Besides getting lost in the woods, Shella hadn't done a single thing that didn't impress Dipper or make him smile. She told corny jokes and was opened minded. She was reserved and proper but she's also kind of corky, she had a sense of humor ,and was a lot of fun.

She was also clever, he hadn't seen it right away but the more they talked the more obvious it was she knew more than she let on, that intrigued him. While all these qualities were amazing Dipper was still a guy and it was obvious Shella was a girl. Her long brown hair framed her fair skin. Sink that would have been perfect if not for the occasional freckle that dotted her pink cheeks. Her eyes shined a bright piercing blue and the smell of roses hovered about her.

Dipper liked this girl a lot and he didn't want to mess it up. "So there's this thing on Saturday, you know because it's summer and stuff..." Shella started. "And I was wondering if you'd want to...you know...go with me?"

"Yea!" Dipper said fast, he than cleared his through, leaned back in the seat and said in a deeper tone. "Yea sure..." A wide smile grew on Shella's red lips. "Cool it's um, it's at the ...um..." She couldn't think she was to happy. She was already picking out her dress in her head, and deciding how to wear her hair.

"It's Saturday at the dock at 8." Said a voice in front of them. They had been talking so long the third voice sounded foreign. They looked up realizing how close they were. "Hey Pacifica how's it going?" Shella asked. "Just walking around, Nancy's buying earrings for the fling, she's going with Drew, and it sounds like you need to come with us and get something to wear."

"Wait you two know each other?" Dipper asked. "Yea-" Shella cleared up. "I moved here last year and Pacifica was nice enough to show me around and we became friends." She turned her head to Pacifica and answered- "No thanks I think I'll just stay here with-"

"Non-sense, come on, Dipper's probably had enough of you anyway." Pacifica said dragging Shella off the bench and into a store. Shella mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Dipper and he answered with a shrug and a laugh. He'd see her again.

* * *

Mabel sat on her bed pouring over page after page of her old journals. She hadn't seen these in years, keeping them hidden as to not remind her of her crazy dreams. But after last night Mabel had no doubt in her mind she was either way to crazy to fix ,or it was real. Bill is real, there's no denying that anymore. Mabel realized there wasn't much she could do to deny that now. "Are you almost done with your history?" Dipper asked sitting in his bed tapping his pencil to paper. "My what?" she asked not looking up from the pages. "You're history homework. The pages you have to send in tomorrow to get the credits... That is what you're doing right?" "yea of coarse ..yea. .." she said flipping through her books to look busy. "Hey Dipper can I ask you something random?" "what?" "I was...well I was wondering about...Bill Cipher..." Dipper hadn't seen that coming. "What do you mean?" "like...how do you summon him?" "No! No summoning!" Mabel was about to protest when she was cut off. "No summons needed." Bill stood at the foot of Mabel's bed. "But the gestures sweet just the same."

Dipper wasn't as shocked as he should have been but instead acted as though it was normal because, well, it was becoming that way. "By god you're like fricken Beetle Juice..." Mabel said sitting up a little straighter.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked getting out of bed. "I came to show Miss Shooting Star something." Bill said not looking away from Mabel's eyes. "Don't you think it's a little late?" Dipper asked walking toward him.

Bill extended his arm to Mabel who in return did the same. "No Mabel don't!" Dipper shouted with authority. His tone only pushed Mabel closer in defiance. She touched his hand and the two were gone. Dipper tossed his arms into the air plopping down on Mabel's bed sending papers flying into the air. "What the?" He looked down at papers. "Oh god Mabel not again..."

"DIPPER THERES SOME ONE HERE FOR YOU." Stan shouted up the stairs. Dipper gathered the pages together into a backpack and grabbed his camera. He stepped quick down the stairs quickly hopping off the 3rd step and landing with a thud. "I'm going out." He called opening the door. He turned to step out and rammed into someone who had been standing just outside the door.

"Oh sorry... Pacifica?" He said backing away. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Dipper, I'm good thanks for asking."

"Okay look I'm in a rush can we do this later?" Pacifica just stared at him thinking. "What are trying to read my thoughts or something?" He asked stepping around her and jumping down from the porch. "Where are you running off to?"

He stopped and turned to face her impatiently. "We need to talk." she said simply stepping down the steps off his porch. "Another time okay?"

"Hey come on..." She said walking quickly to him. "Are you walking to this discreet location?"

"Cars in the shop." he said simply. "why?"

Pacifica simply walked by him and jingled her keys over her shoulder. "I'll drive you, two birds, one stone." The two hopped in her car and she pulled out of the drive way. "Where to?"

"I don't know..." He admitted. "What? How are you in a rush and you don't even know where your hurrying off to?"

"I was going to figure it out on the way."

"Well you're in less of a rush now so let's talk." Dipper sighed and pulled out one of Mabel's jumble of papers searching for any recent entry's. "What's going on with you and Shella?" Dipper shot up shocked. "What why do you care?"

"Don't be so defensive, just answer the question."

"What's this about?" He asked, "The kiss? Did that mean anything?"

"Mean anything? It was kiss Dipper. I don't know what a kiss means in California but here when you kiss someone chances are you like them."

"When did you decide you liked me? In the five seconds of self pity you had where I was nice to you?" Pacifica was shocked. "What's your problem?"

"What's yours? And what's the deal with dragging Shella off the other day?"

"Shella's new in town, I don't want her hanging out with the wrong people."

Dipper scoffed. "Two seconds ago you liked me and now I'm not good enough to hang out with Shella? Your making no sense." Dipper shoved the papers in his bag and ripped the car door open. "I don't know what you're deal is but leave me alone."

Pacifica shouted from the driver seat as she drove slowly by Dipper who was now walking down the road.

"Where are you going?"

"If I told you might follow me..." He said not looking at her. Dipper was pissed. It was taking everything in him not to blow up on her. "Look I just…I think there might be something with Shella and I don't want to risk that."

"Dipper you just met her. You realize that right?"

"It feels like I just met you to." He said stopping. He stepped to the car window, leaning in. "Whys that?" She asked smiling. "Yea…I do."

* * *

"Like old times..." Mabel mumbled laying on the wooden floor looking up at the galaxy that seemed to go forever above her. She lay I her ripped jeans and double layer two finger thick strap tank top, teal under black over. Her hair was pinned back out of her face on one side and a single braid a few inches from her face on her right side blended into her hair. Her whole attire gave her a near punk look.

"Bill?" She asked looking up. Bill sat on the bed Mabel had woken up on the first time she had found herself in this room. "What?" he asked standing up fast. "Is there something wrong?"Mabel smiled a little. "No everything's fine..." she said looking up at the stars. "Where are we?"

He stepped to her and pulled her to her feet. "This is my home ." Mabel snickered. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I never would have thought a powerful demon like yourself would live in a dirty loft." she motioned to the sight above her. "I mean the ceiling views pretty nice but this place is a mess."

"Let's just say I've been too busy to clean."

Mabel rummaged about the papers and boxes that scattered Bills loft. "What's this?" Mabel asked lifting a stack of papers bound together by a single medal ring. She flipped through the papers. They were pages and pages full of...something. She stopped on a random page skimming to see her name was written almost five times on the single page. The words seemed to describe her first night at the boarding school in California.

"Bill? What is this?" She called a little uneasily. "What's wh- " Bill saw what she was holding and stopped mid sentience. The pages seemed to hold embers and ate the pages right out of Mabel's hands leaving a small pile of ash in her hands. "What's what?" Bill asked as if nothing happened. "What was that!?" Mabel asked in a loud shaky voice. "It was talking about me! It said stuff about my life in California."

Bill stepped closer to her, lifting an arm and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down it was nothing." Mabel stepped back ripping her shoulder out of Bills reach. "No that was something you didn't want me to see. What aren't you telling me?"

"You need to be more consistent."

"Consistent? How am I inconsistent? What are you talking about." She asked folding her arms.

"The first time you see me you don't even realize who I am, the second it takes all but five words to make you see that I'm someone you've supposedly loved since you were twelve."

"That's no-"

"Then you kiss me," he said stepping closer. "which was unexpected but it only help me more knowing you trusted me, more than Pine Tree even..." He looked right in her eyes and said almost disappointed. "You made it way to easy."


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper walked along the dirty road that lead through town. He walked right through the streets and back out of town. He finally rested when he sat on the splintering wood of the dock by the falls. He pulled the papers out of his back pack and began reading a passage. After reading three pages and examining varies drawings he came upon a curling piece of lined paper covered in drying and cracking watercolor. The colors faded in deep blues and flowing pinks with small specks of white splattered all around. "What is this?" He asked himself running his fingers along the wrinkled page.

"Did you paint that?" Dipper jumped up quickly spinning to see Shella standing right behind him leaning over where his shoulder had been moments before , her hands playfully clasped behind her back. "Shella..." Dipper said with a wide smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually." He blinked. "Whys that?"

"Pacifica gave me a ride home and she was mad, I could tell, but she wouldn't say why. I found this on the floor." She held out a paper she had been holding behind her back. "It's got a lot of stuff that doesn't make sense to me but I saw your name on it there and there." she said pointing two spots on the paper. "Thanks." He said putting it with the other's by his feet.

The two sat on the dock swinging their legs over the water. "So did you paint it?"

"Huh?"

"The picture, did you paint it?" Dipper grabbed the page and held it out in front of them. "No my sister… I can't tell what it is though."

"It's a galaxy see-" She pointed to a spot where swirling bright pinks faded to brilliant blues and deep purples. "There's a nebula and these are stars. It's not exactly the paper I would use for such a layered water color but it's really good." Dipper watched Shella's lips move with each word as she analyzed the painting. He couldn't hear most of what she said because he was so focused on what she looked like as she said it. "-you think?"

"Do I think what?" Dipper asked entranced. "Haha earth to Dipper, quite spacing out what are you an astronaut?" Dipper laughed. "Sorry…you seem to know a lot about art."

"Yea it was my major but Art's not really a career so…" Dipper frowned. "Says who?"

"My dad actually. That's why I moved here, my dad thought it was a waist of life studying trash."

"You were in collage?" Shella smiled. "Yea…San Francisco Art University, full ride."

" But you're like 17?" Dipper countered confused. He was a senior and on the verge of being a drop out but the thought of Shella being a collage drop out didn't match his impression of her at all. "Yea I skipped my sophomore year because I passed all the course finals ahead of time. I had my pick to any school being given a full scholarship and I chose San Fran." That made more sense, she was an artist, and a genius. "I know what you're thinking…I'm not a genius just a try hard. I knew what I wanted and worked hard to get it."

"I wasn't thinking that." He lied. "Than what were you thinking? Geek? Smartass? Loser?" She asked wilting. He could tell the way she talked, the way she smiled, that Shella had been through a lot. He had to but it seemed different. He reached it hand out leaning closer. He ran his finger under her chin pulling her out of her pool of pity. "I was thinking you are amazing, and strong, and beautiful." Shella's smiled radiated. "Thanks…"

There was a knock at the door on 1324 Harland Rd. A medium sized girl, 17 years old, with long dark hair tied up like a princes in a Disney film, in a short yellow dance dress that ended at her mid thigh flaring out by yellow tool. She brushed her dress and felt her hair to make sure it was just right, smiled wide, and pulled the door open to see a 17 year old boy looking dapper in light blue collared shirt and dark jeans. "You clean up well...what no hat?" Shella teased stepping out and closing the door behind her.

Pacifica was in trouble. Not with authority, with an escaped convict bent on revenge and had an odd version of a violence strike. She wasn't afraid when she went to meet Gideon in the woods. They usually met late at night at the dock but the docks were alive with music and dancing figures. The Fling hadn't officially started, it was only 5. Gideon had told her it was urgent that she meet him before she go, this of course, she obeyed for two reasons. You don't deny Gideon, and it helped her be fashionably late.

Now that she found herself lying in the dirt with the convict's chubby fingers wrapped around her throat, she questioned what actions had lead her to this point.

"You told me it would work. You said it would be easy." He seethed in anger. "You have barley even tried! While your new little puppet has Dipper Pines wrapped around her little finger." His gripped tighten. Pacific's eyes grew wide as she pulled on his little hands. "I- I'm sorry." she said exhaling precious air. Gideon ripped her off the ground, her hair filled with twigs and leaves. "You better fix it!" He said throwing her down hard. "I will… tonight." She retorted rubbing her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you talking about?" Mabel asked, her face flushing red. She wanted to smack him, she wanted to yell. She didn't. She backed out of his reach and asked again. "What do you mean 'I made it too easy'? I trusted you before and it all turned out okay…eventually." She said trying to convince herself.

Bill picked up a nearby book, flipped through the pages, and closed it again. "You've known since you were 12 that I need you and your brother. The whole reason for what you experienced before was to save your specific dimension from crumbling. Of course you turned out okay in the end, I still needed you. I need you Shooting Star, and now I have you."

"Why? Why do you need me?" Bill stepped closer to her and walked around her as if she were a sculpture on display. She stood frozen, processing the small information he had given her. "In time, telling you everything would make this all too easy." He ran his hand up her neck holding her chin with his fingers. "While a smooth ride is enjoyable, I like a little challenge." She spat yanking her chin, pulling her lips only inches from his.

She looked up at Bill with lost eyes. She trusted him. She thought she _loved_ him. She didn't speak for a long while. She just looked into that one bright eye. While she heard a stern voice, his eyes told of his playful side, he was enjoying this. When she finally spoke, her voice came out almost raspy and hurt. A tear fell down her cheek and to her chin, and in follow, to Bill hand where one more drop of salt fear pooled.

"I thought we were on the same side…?"

She saw it. It was only for a moment but her words had touched something in him. His eyes seemed tortured and pained. But only for the moment. The sadistic glare returned. "We are…" He seethed. Their nose were nearly touching. Mabel searched Bill face for any sign of feelings for her. "So now what?"

"Now…" He smiled, their eyes locked. "We go."

Smiles and giggles filled the air as figures twisted and swayed to the music. The song that played was annoyingly happy and the beat had an irritating off sense to it. The dancers however seemed not to noticed and danced to the music like there favorite song. To the far of the sandy dance floor was the wood dock where tables and snacks were set with streamers flying from pole to pole. Dipper stood by the water looking into the bubbles, his mind away from the party.

"Hey what'r you staring at?" Shella asked stepping up from behind her. She was adjusting her heels on her feet after dancing. "Oh nothing, just spacing I guess."

"Are you alight?"

"Sure yea...fine." He said looking back into the water.

"Here" She said handing him a half full cup filled with what he assumed was punch. He swished it around in the cup a moment. "So where's your sister?" She asked sipping her punch. "I…don't know."

"So is she coming?"

"Who?" He asked lifting the cup to him lips. "You're sister...hey what's going on with you?"

"Nothing-" He said shaking his head. "Sorry I'm just really tired."

"No worries lets have fun, don't stress Kay?" She rubbed his arm to comfort. He nodded with a smile. He really liked this girl. It was then that nearly the while crowd went silent. Whoever was speaking shut up fast at the new sight. A tall girl with blond hair cascading down her shoulders, twisting into elegant curls, and strutting in a simple peach colored dance dress made her way through the crowd. "What's going on?" Dipper ask. The two stood at the far end of the docks, the event hidden in the silent crowd.

"Not sure..." Was Shella's simple answer. Pacifica made her way through the crowd flashing smiles and scowls in their designated directions. As she approached the end of the dock she took a deep breath. 'Don't mess this up Pacifica!' She told herself. "Hey Shella-" She said with a wide smile pulling her into a friendly hug. "...and Dipper." She said sounding impress. "You clean up nice." She said tightening his tie.

"Shella will you do me a huge favor?"

"Well actually I-"

"-Great I forget my sweater in my car would you go get it for me?" Shella looked up at Dipper uneasy. "Actually I'm-"

"-Thank you so much." Pacifica said placing her car keys into Shella's hands. "Yea okay..." She said slightly confused squeezing Dipper arm a moment before stepping away. "I'll come with you."

"No that's okay I'll be right back, cheer up Kay?" She smiled and hopped into the crowd. Dipper smiled wide watching her until she faded off, his eyes sparkling.

His happiness didn't last, an arm grabbed him and he was yanked into the crowed. He couldn't see who was pulling him but he knew one thing. They meant business.

"Hey what's the big- "

"I have to make this quick so just let me talk-"

"Pacifica what are you-"

"What's the deal between you and Shella?"

"I don't know…I like her…" Pacifica huffed sending a curl up over her face. "What about me?"

"I don't know- What about you?"

"Do you like me?" This was to weird for Dipper. "What? Your being weird…and by the way do you need a sweater? It's like 80 degrees outside."

Pacifica couldn't take it. She had to do something, or Gideon would. But what could she do? Dipper liked Shella. Pacifica stepped to the side, looking down, thinking what she could do.

"Hey…" Dipper stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on with you?"

She began to cry. "I…I don't want to die. I don't want to hurt anyone. I didn't want any of this." She clenched his blue shirt in her hands as she cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "What's wrong? Who are you going to hurt?"

"I was stupid-" She sobbed "-I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself. I'm so sorry Dipper, I'm so so sorry."

"Hey sh sh- your okay, I'm okay, everything's fine."

"I deserve what's coming…" She clutched his shirt tighter. He felt the tears seeping though his shirt. "Pacifica tell me what's wrong." She looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. She stood on her tip toes till her lips were almost to Dippers. She looked into his eyes, he did the same. Neither move forward…nor back.

Pacifica moved first. "I'm so sorry…" She turned away. "What's happening Pacifica?"

"What do you mean?" She asked sniffling as she wiped her tears. "I mean…" Dipper stepped closer. "Between us? What's going on?"

"I have to go."

"No you don't. You have to tell me what this was all about."

"I can't." She said stepping away."Try…"

"I have t-" Dipper grabbed her arm before she could run off. "What are yo-"

"If you're not going to tell me than let me tell you something." Pacifica nodded. "I don't know what's your problem, and I don't know what it has to do with me but I want to help you." He pulled out his cell phone and placed it in her hand. "Put in your number."

"I don-"

"Put your number in my phone." He demanded calmly. She did as she was told, still sniffling. When she was finished Dipper pressed call and the phone began to ring. "What are you doing?"

"Shh-" He said calming her. When he reached her message he flipped his phone shut. "Now whenever you need me I'm a call away."


End file.
